


Attack on Metal Gear Solid

by JairoBarbosaCosta



Category: Attack Attack!, Metal Gear, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, F/M, Gen, M/M, Metal Gear References, Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:07:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25751839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JairoBarbosaCosta/pseuds/JairoBarbosaCosta
Summary: This is a story, say a metal gear solid V phantom pain and attack on titan crossover, where real big boss along with diamond dogs are transported to another world. I hope you like it, not only that, but we'll have many battles against marley and the titans.
Relationships: Big Boss/Quiet, Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 1





	Attack on Metal Gear Solid

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have the Metal Gear or Attack on Titan characters. They don't belong to me.

_**Prologue.** _

* * *

In Shiganshina a soft breeze hovered over the city gently, where there were three young men who were together, their name was "Armin", "Mikasa and Eren" they were talking, but that was when the soft breeze ended.Everything was peaceful, everything...until that next seconds.

A red and yellow lightning struck the ground and at the same time came a bang, a loud noise that fell outside the city, all the people in the city heard this great sound similar to an explosion. Everyone was shaken and went to the floor to protect themselves seconds later, they plugged their ears because of the sound, but after everything calmed down they started looking back to see where the sound came from.

As everyone began to observe where the noise came from, a young man who was there with his friends named "Armin" asked, "What was that?" The young man was shaken by what happened. "I don't know" Eren answered with curiosity and fear in his voice.

Suddenly the three young men ran to see what the hell was going on, but when they arrived they noticed a crowd of people. As they looked up they saw something serious that was impossible to do.

Titan! The three young men said at the same time."It can't be. It's a titan! Eren spoke at the same time shocked by what was happening. "No. That... that's impossible, no way. That wall is 50 meters high." Armin stuttered in pure shock, he was completely shocked like everyone else.

They saw the titan's flesh hand on the wall that was 50 meters high, they are all watching at the same time a head emerge above the wall, its appearance together contains a large fleshy face and skinless spied the city from above the wall.

Then, while everyone was looking scared at the colossal titan raised his right leg, the titan paused, only seconds later he threw his giant leg towards the wall, breaking the wall and making a big hole.

The wall that once protected his people has just been broken, the kick was so powerful that it created gusts of air and winds at high speed, killing the people there, the debris will destroy most of the houses, the people scared and afraid, began to run in opposite and different directions.

However the colossal titan began to disappear, soon after came small titans varying from 3 to 15 meters high, small even larger for humans, they were coming from the hole made by the colossal titan, they were coming in large numbers and began to eat the people there.

"My goodness...opened a hole like it was nothing, it was...it was like he was kicking a rock." Armin was already panicking, but he got even worse when he noticed a lot of titans coming in the direction of the people who were far behind.

This serious end of humanity and what will the future hold? Who can help?

* * *

"It's no good anymore, our city will be crushed by titans!" Armin said with tears in his eyes, he's completely scared along with his two friends. the titans were walking in town. "You can't have hit my house! My house will be as it always is after I turn the corner" Eren and Mikasa start to run, at this moment they saw all the destruction that was being caused by the colossal titan. Eren was very worried about his mother.

When he saw the house where he lived destroyed, he ran in the direction with concern since his mother was there, so he shouts: Mother! "You can't have hit my house! My house will be as it always is after I turn the corner" Eren and Mikasa start to run, at this moment they saw all the destruction that was being caused by the colossal titan. Eren was very worried about his mother.

When he saw the house where he lived destroyed, he ran in the direction with concern since his mother was there, so he shouts: "Mother!" / "Eren!" said Eren's mother, she was powerless, and the wreckage of the house fell on her legs

"Mikasa, Get that side of the house up, let's get this pier out!" Eren was yelling at his childhood friend to save his mother who was trapped, he used all his strength but couldn't move a muscle, that's when they heard a noise, something was coming, it was a smiling titan, he was going towards eren's mother. "Hurry up" said Eren almost crying.

"It's them, it's the titans. You have to get out of here. Eren! Just get mikasa and run as fast as you can." Said Eren mother also weeping."I want it more than anything, but I need you to stand" she heard her son Eren scream stubbornly at her.

"Honey, listen to me. My legs have been crushed. Even if you can get me out of here I still can't run. There's no time Eren." Eren's mother says discouraged and sad knowing her terrible fate was to come."Whatever! I can carry you!" Eren cried hysterically as he and Mikasa tried to get the rubble out of the house their mother was crushed to.

"Will you be quiet and listen to me for the first time in your life!? One thing I'm asking you! One thing! Eren's mother shouted at them, while Mikasa started crying silently to herself, it was because he realized that there was nothing they could do to save her.

"I can't," said Mikasa crying as she and Eren tried in vain to take or save her from that fate. "Do you want us to die?" Their mother asked shouting to her children, unfortunately they were already knowing that time was running out.

But suddenly they heard the sounds of slingshot cords when Hannes a tall, well-built man arrived on the scene, he had blond hair, a fine mustache, and brown, golden eyes. He was wearing the uniform of the garrison regiment, it was a typical uniform with a gray shirt with a V-neck underneath the gray shirt.

"Hannes!" He panting at Eren's mother, she was surprised and spoke. "Get the children and get them out of here" She begged when Hannes knelt in front of her, and he said "Oh, come on carla, That's not the only option herei, Hey I'm a soldier trained to kill titans and save life, this is my job."He pulled out the blades, he ran towards the titan to kill him.

"Nothing fancy, just write it down, I'll get the three of you out of the way. I'll do good with the debt you owe" thought hannes full of heroic determination. That is, until he finally came face to face with the smiling titan, he was face to face with his opponent. Hannes froze with what he saw, there was a giant frightening smile that just showed his desire for human flesh. Then he came back, quickly put his swords back, turned around and ran out towards the children who were in the house that fell. He caught Eren and Mikasa, despite hearing the children's cries and protests, so he ran as fast as he could away from that place.

"Thank you, Hannes" Eren's mother said crying with a sad little laugh on her face, Anyway, she knew her children would be safe and well.

"Wait! No! We can't just leave her," Eren shouted in protest as he extended his arm in a desperate attempt to save her, but futile to reach her too as the distance between them grew ever further away from his eyes. "I love you! Did you hear me!? Stay alive!" The mother of eren cried when he remembered flashbacks of their lives together. But it made her cry even more.

Then the smiling titan arrived, he caught Eren's mother, the same one crying, "Stop!" Screaming with all the strength of his lung. But the titan didn't hear or stop, breaking Eren's mother's bones and then eating brutally, spilling a shower of blood. That day humanity remembered, and not only that, but that day young Eren would take revenge on all the titans.

* * *

**In another world.**

"Outer Heaven" in caribbean.

Big boss who was watching the sea and said: "Kept you waiting, Huh!?".

* * *

_**Metal Gear World.** _

Much time has passed since the mother base incident, now Pacific Ocean coast, in the Caribbean Outer Heaven which contains a group of mercenaries led by the Big Boss, the base has improved and grown a lot in defense and weaponry, of course because of that old and big incident at Peace Walker.

After leaving the Patriots in 1972, Naked Snake, also known as the Big Boss, formed the Militaires Sans Frontières to provide military force to those in need, regardless of nation or ideology. As such, MSF specialized in providing a full range of military services, including combat, logistics, training, weapons, equipment and R&D. In addition, MSF was designed to blend the reduced presence and exceptional performance of special forces groups with the full military power of a full regular army as a means of completely freeing itself from nation states. To avoid enemy intelligence services such as the CIA, MSF initially did not establish a permanent base, but chose to reallocate its forces as needed.

Employed by the Colombian government some time after 1972, Snake and MSF fought against an opposing mercenary unit led by Kazuhira Miller in their last hired job. After MSF defeated the enemy force, Snake or Big Boss offered Kazuhira Miller a place in the group, which he finally accepted, becoming the second in command. During this period, Miller saw MSF as a new business model for private military contractors, who were neither typical mercenaries nor a foreign legion, and wanted to help the organization expand and expand.

* * *

_**Current time.** _

Big boss and his fellow MSF soldiers have together achieved nuclear disarmament thanks to the efforts of their friends. Many difficult missions they did, which Kaz, Snake and Ocelot ended and gave a small end to these battles.

Snake didn't understand very well, but he was feeling something change in the air along with some MSF soldiers who were on patrol in the mother base area, while he reloaded one of his weapons with a silencer as if something was going to happen.

So Snake left and walked towards where Miller is, arriving at Kaz's table, Snake said, "Aren't you feeling something wrong or is it just me?"

"I don't see anything wrong, why do you say that, boss?" Says Kaz finding Big Boss's behavior strange.

"I... I don't know, but I think it must be in my head." Snake said leaving out the weird thoughts. "I think I'll take a look at the base." But that's when Snake said that something happened. MSF soldiers will come along with Ocelot running towards them.

"Big boss, you won't believe what we're seeing." Said Ocelot gasping, but he kept his posture steady like a good trained soldier.

"Speak up, buddy, what's up," said Big Boss in surprise.

"There's a light on the mother base and I think that thing's gonna throw a beam at us, I say that for sure, boss" "So let's see it soon" said Kaz Miller. As they ran out, they heard the nuclear siren beeping in the middle of the way, making all the soldiers think they were suffering some kind of nuclear attack on the mother base.

Big boss thought it was impossible, a madness that his fellows turned on the siren, but he saw that the situation was terrible, above them was a white light and further down it had a column shape inside the light. Big boss realized that it would be the end of Outer Heaven and his fellow military men.

It was then that Big Boss took the intercom and said "Men and Soldiers of Outer Heaven, it has been a pleasure serving you in the depths of my heart, I hope that in the next life we can meet my beloved friends and colleagues again. Of course Snake said that with a little uncertainty, but he would die for his men and wise that running away was not an option, he would stay until the last man on the mother base.

It was when the light hovering above the mother base became stronger and more powerful, Snake could no longer look into the light, not even the soldiers could, he expected it to come out alive and along with his MSF soldiers. Big Boss then took the idroid squeezed and put it in his military suit pocket. Then everything was swallowed up by the light in the form of bones and spine. Snake still managed to see the sea where he was for the last time and so said to the ocean: "Kept you waiting, Huh!?.

* * *

_**In Attack on titan World.** _

"What the hell happened here?" said Miller as everyone looked back, they were confused about what happened, they weren't dead? or at least destroyed? Well, it wasn't what it looked like in their vision. "Hey, what the fuck happened" shouted one of the MSF soldiers to his other known colleagues.

"Relax, we wake up now, and we don't even know why and what that light was," said the other soldier in response. Other soldiers shouted loudly waking up after that supernatural event.

"So...where the hell are we really?" Big Boss said looking at the sea, which he was finding strange and at the same time pointing away, so everyone turned and looked back, they saw water and miles of water, which from afar they saw a kind of island, which might have been the size of Madagascar.

"Did something happen to the base?" Snake asked in fear that something was destroyed by the supernatural phenomenon. "No, sir! Everything is in place!" One of the soldiers answered. Big Boss breathed a long sigh and closed his eyes. He took the cigar in his military suit pocket and lit it with the squadron he owns, after putting it in his mouth he took a drag.

"Mr. Big Boss, look at this," one of the soldiers called him a snake so he could look at the map. "We mapped the place and it doesn't look at all like the islands of our world, I'm sure he owned almost the same size as Madagascar.

It was then that Ocelot walked towards Big Boss and said, "Sir, I think we'd better send soldiers to patrol this island and find some answers."

"Yes, from what I see on the map the sea is not like our world..." Snake was thinking for a few minutes while he looked at the map.

"I grant you, I need some of the best to patrol along with me." Says Snake, he was totally confused, because maybe he was on another world, but now he had to look for answers.

"Soldiers it seems we're in another world, not only that, all the geography we knew seems to have changed, after that supernatural accident with the great light that fell on our base it seems like it took us to another world, I know you're scared but I ask you to help me in this new world, let's start a patrol to get more answers" Snake said in a voice of authority. The soldiers, military doctors, operators and scientists from Outer Heaven were confused too, but they followed Boss's orders.

Big Boss sat in his chair and laughed ironically, he smoked the cigar again, and time seemed to pass faster in his mind, what would come next? because fate took them elsewhere? Well he didn't have any answers, but he would have to try to find out on this island or elsewhere even if it was force.

* * *

_**End.** _

**Author's Note:**

> This was just an introduction to the story of attack on titan, next time I will put and make the metal gear story making big boss together with mother base appear in the sea near paradis. Now bye and expect more of those stories. I hope you enjoyed of this chapter, English is not my mother tongue, because I am from brazil, this chapter can also be considered an introduction, I hope you like it, fovoriem and put your critics in the coments. Now you're more personal, and bye leave your notes so I can review them in the future. Bye ^^.


End file.
